Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trivets and, in particular, to a trivet system comprising a plurality of coupled trivets moveable between a nested configuration and a deployed configuration.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,048,243 which issued to Steinman on May 23, 2006 discloses a trivet comprising a pad of thermal insulating material having opposite surfaces from each of which a plurality of uniform height projections extends so as to provide a space between a container supported at one side of the body and a space between the body and the surface of an article on which the body is supported. The body has at least one opening therein for the removable accommodation of a retainer having a stem and an enlargement at one end thereof which may be deformed to enable it to pass through the opening in the body. The opposite end of the stem is joined to a coupling strap terminating at its opposite end in a second, similar retainer thereby enabling the coupling strap to join two similar bodies to one another.